


Improv 1

by orphan_account



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improv attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improv 1

She had been so obviously reluctant about approaching him. When she finally got the nerve, she even sounded like one of their regular fans, despite the fact that she so obviously wasn't, with her sensible shoes and professional business suit.

"Hi," she had said, embarrassment evident in her voice. "Um, it's just that, well, I guess I'm too old to be your fan and everything but I love your work. I especially loved you in _Cruel Intentions_. Was it fun, playing an evil guy?"

He signed the autograph Ryan Philippe and shaved his head the next day. It was a surprise for the rest of his band mates when they came over to his house.

"We don't look that much alike, do we, me and Philippe?" Justin asked Joey, who was staring at his head in shock. The others had gotten over the shock quicker than Joey did, and had already settled into the assorted couches and chairs, with JC taking out his notebook and sitting on the black leather love seat while Lance and Chris were squabbling over what CD they wanted to hear.

"You sort of look the same," Joey said.

"Thanks a whole fuckin' lot."

"Just the whole curly blonde thing. Not too many guys who look like that nowadays. Except that guy who was in The Blue Lagoon."

"Ah, _The Blue Lagoon_." Chris said, with the dopiest smile on his face. "Brooke Shields. She was hot."

"What the fuck is _The Blue Lagoon_?"

"Justin, stop swearing." JC looked up from his notebook with a frown. Justin rolled his eyes and joined him on the couch. The back of his knee went on JC's lower thigh, which JC then began to use as a surface for doodling in his notebook.

"You've never seen that movie?" Chris asked. "Classic soft porn, man, only with good lighting. I watched it when I was sixteen."

"God, the movie's that old, huh?" Lance dryly noted.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, Kirkpatrick."

"Feel kinda like a reprobate now though, just thinking of watching it. I mean when I was sixteen, Brooke Shields and curly blonde guy pre-Timberlake were like sixteen too. Now, eww. It was okay then, I was sixteen, so sixteen year old horniness. But now, I'm almost thirty, and almost thirty year old horniness when watching two sixteen year olds go at it at a deserted island, yuck. I'm like a fucking Nabokov character." Chris grimaced.

"Who the hell is Nabokov?" Justin asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Joey said, while he sat on the carpet near Chris.

"Wrote _Lolita_. You know, middle aged pervert, young teenage girl."

"The one semester of college strikes again," Lance said.

Chris made a face at Lance, who laughed and said,

"You have to admit, I'm getting better at the putdowns."

"Actually, you are getting better at this Blanche."

"Thanks, Papa Smurf."

"Blanche from _The Golden Girls_, or Blanche from _A Streetcar Named Desire_?" JC asked. His hand still kept drawing erratically on paper.

All four heads turned towards JC, who shrugged good-naturedly and said,

"I'm not always as spacey as I look, you know."

Justin looked at JC with suppressed pride, while JC doodled what seemed to be a series of circles which Justin recognized as the solar system. He noticed the planet Jupiter had weird fuzz growing on top of it and almost snickered.

"What's more disturbing here?" Chris asked. "That you know _A Streetcar Named Desire_ or that you seem to have deep and intimate knowledge of _The Golden Girls_?"

"What's _The Golden Girls_?" Justin asked distractedly.

"Infant." Chris sighed dramatically. "Must we explain everything? Sitcom, four old women living together. Blanche was the slut."

"My grams used to watch that a lot," Lance interjected. "I thought it was funny."

"So did I," Joey said.

"See? I'm not the only one who watched it here," JC said, with a little relief.

"How the hell did we get from me looking like Ryan Philippe to four old women?"

"Jesus, J. This can't be the first time you were mistaken for someone else. At least it's Ryan fucking Philippe," Chris said. "Better than, 'hey, you sort of look like that guy from NSYNC. You know, the old, pudgy one?'"

"Harsh," Joey said with a wince. "They just split my last name into two words."

"In one of the old MMC press releases, they spelled my last name C-h-a-s-e-s," JC volunteered.

"Oh yeah, that's equal to being called fat," said Chris with an eloquent eye roll.

"On one website, they call me Wes. For Weird Eye Syndrome," Lance said.

The other four burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Lance complained. "I can't help the way my eyes look. Besides, they call JC a crack addict there, cause he's so skinny."

"No funny nickname though, so it doesn't matter," JC said. "They should call me Ritz or something." JC then laughed even more, while Lance, Joey and Chris just looked at JC, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"It's a weird association thing that JC does," Justin explained. "Crack addict is close to cracker, so cracker is equal to Ritz Crackers."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Joey said.

"It's JC," Justin said.

Lance, Joey and Chris nodded in acknowledgment, and watched JC have fits for a little while before squabbling over CDs again. Justin just smiled and put an arm around JC's shoulders, absorbing tremors of laughter.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Words: Lolita, The Golden Girls, A Streetcar Named Desire, The Blue Lagoon, Cruel Intentions


End file.
